Poolside Proposal
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: Takes place a year plus after the Legendary Battle. Mike and Emily celebrate their engagement at a pool party. Mike/Emily with Tanya for a cameo appearance. M for a reason so read at your own risk.


Author's Note: This is my last summer based fic besides my Streets of Rage one. This is a one-shotter and it takes place a year plus after the Legendary Battle. Choice song for the party dance is mentioned in the disclaimer. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor this cool, or as they mentioned "hot" song, "We're Burning Up" By Renald Francouer.

Poolside Proposal

A year after helping the Megaforce Rangers end the Armada for good, Mike and Emily spent such quality time together. Going into careers and helping out Emily's older sister Serena get well. Once they got to Serena for the first time, they told her everything about how they defeated Master Xandred and the Nighlok. Soon after, Serena got well, however Serena allowed Emily to keep the Ape Folding Zord and the Yellow Samurai Ranger powers. Serena explained that Emily was a much better Yellow Ranger than she would have been had she gone to help. Hearing that had prompted a smile from Emily to receive such praise. If there was one thing that mental converting physically hurting truth telling Nighlok was right about, that Emily would never be as good as her sister, it was true, for Serena admitted to her younger sister that she was better than her.

As the year went by after the Legendary Battle they visited Jayden and Mentor Ji at the Shiba house who as still on the lookout some of the time they would see Lauren, Jayden's older sister visit. And they would also hear from all of their friends every now and then. While Emily took care of things at her house then, Mike was a tester at a gaming company earning enough money.

Once a year plus went by, it was actually the third anniversary of when they defeated Xandred and Mike wanted to celebrate he saw a flier for a hotel pool party lasting until 2:30 A.M. so he went to Emily's and took a flier with him and from where they stood they needed a vacation.

At Emily's house Emily was looking outside the window when Serena was looking at Emily.

"Emily?"

Emily was now looking at her older sister.

"Yes, Serena?"

"It has been three years since you and Mike had been together just when are you going to take it to the next level?"

"To tell the truth... I don't know. I mean I love to take care my family and friends maybe I should have gone to be a nurse."

"Emily, my sweet sister. I know it has been a long time since I was sick but I'm feeling much better now and I'm not going to let something like my past sickness bring this family down."

"Serena..."

"Emily."

They both hugged each other and soon later Mike knocked on the door. Emily answered it.

"Mike!"

"Hey, Emily."

Emily hugged him and Mike returned the hug as well as kiss her on the cheek.

"What brings you here?"

"I was wondering maybe we could have a night together I received this flyer for a pool party happening today and I've already reserved a hotel room."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Also... I kind of wanted to surprise you."

"Well... I'm surprised. Let me get my swimwear and we'll be going."

"Okay."

Emily went upstairs to get her clothes for the overnight stay Serena got to Mike and gave him the speech and the overprotective warning to treat her with respect. Mike agreed and told her that he will take care of Emily. Emily got down and not only did get her changing clothes for the next day, she changed into a yellow sundress with green and white flower designs and she had on yellow and white platform sandals.

"Should we get going?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Mike said as they got in the car and was on their way, the day was just beautiful for them as they looked at each other. When they arrived at the hotel they went to their room to change Mike was already in his green swimming trunks with yellow trimmings and black designs.

"Em..."

Before Mike could call Emily's name fully out, Emily came out in a yellow swimsuit with white polka dots and green trimmings. Mike was stunned and Emily could only giggle as she looked at him.

"Let's go Mike. If you're planning to give me a very good time, then worry about what we're going to do now than what we're going to do later."

"Sure thing miss Emily."

Emily could only laugh as he said that. They made their way to the pool and people were there but there weren't a whole bunch yet. They was still plenty of room in the pool as it was a huge pool they found a spot on the wall and they had their fun as the party was still going. Hours later when more people arrived the DJ who was there was playing a song which caught much interest to the lemon lime Samurai couple. They dance very close to each other grinding their bodies together, mixing fast and slow moves to their dancing at one point they looked at each other as to somehow this moment has made them much closer to each other and yet even more when they kissed for it was very passionate and steamy. Somehow throughout this, the DJ saw them and could smile. After that they continued their dance until the sun went down. Once Mike and Emily got out of the pool they looked at each other until Mike spoke up.

"Emily. I have a confession to make."

"Mike?" Emily looked worried as he said it.

"I haven't quite yet given you my surprise."

"What do you mean? You have bought us a one night stay to this lovely hotel room which hosted this amazing pool party, yet you say that these weren't surprises?"

"Well to say, those were surprises within a surprise."

"Then what's..."

Mike soon pulled out a thin black box which was waterproof he opened it up and inside was a gold ring with a green emerald.

"Mike..."

Mike knelt down on one knee and at that point people were catching on and suddenly the attention was focused on Mike and Emily.

"Emily, years of waiting for the right time could not come for so I decided to make now the right time to ask you."

"But Mike, in front of everybody?"

"I don't care who sees because I love you too much to the point of sharing my love with the world I know at times you think I'm crazy, but I'm crazy for you."

"Mike, I never considered you to be crazy. You were kind and caring and of course sweet. And you were always able to make me laugh."

"But anyways, after everything is mentioned, I still would ask you Emily, would you marry me?"

Emily smiled as a couple of tears escaped her eyes she almost felt like crying.

"And I would answer to you Mike: yes!"

Mike quickly kissed Emily and slipped the ring on her finger then hugged her and spun her around the entire party cheered for them. Mike picked Emily up and took her to their room. Once Mike and Emily went back to their room and spent more time kissing still hearing the music from the pool party. As the kissing intensified they were moaning.

"Mike..."

"Emily..."

As heated as it got when Mike reached for his pants he did not find a condom but then he realized he only brought the box up. Even the bag he brought with him didn't have a condom but he realized he did have some in his car.

"Mike?"

"I got to go to the car."

"I thought..."

"Yeah I thought so too but a few of my condoms are there."

"Well, I kind of wish we were at the position where we wouldn't need it."

"Me too probably when we're married we'll be able to go all out."

"Well please hurry. don't keep me waiting."

"I won't."

After one deep kiss Mike soon left quickly. Emily called her sister Serena to tell her about her engagement to Mike. Serena. Wished them the best and also to have fun. As soon as she hung up three bellmen came to the room.

"Miss?"

"Yes."

"Complements from our manager, he has given you two room keys to our honeymoon suite for today and tomorrow, all of it's free, even free room service for your next day here."

"Wow, Thanks!"

"Do you have any bags needed to be carried?"

"Oh, No we came light renting this room for the party today. But it's kind on nice."

With that Emily gave each bellman a good tip and had got the keys to the suite. After placing everything in the suite. Emily went down one more trip to go back to the room and leave her key and a note for Mike. Upon leaving to go back up she ran into a fellow Yellow Ranger by the name of Tanya Sloan.

"Emily?" Tanya asked.

"Yes... Tanya?" Emily replied.

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a vacation with my husband Adam and we even had brought our friends with us."

"How many are you guys here?"

"Just us 8 including Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, and Katherine."

"Wow, that's great!"

"You here on vacation too?"

"However that's kind of complicated."

"You're spending time away from home are you?"

"In fact, yes."

"Then it isn't complicated, you're on vacation. What brings you here?"

"Besides spending time with my fiancé? The pool party but we're taking a break as we're celebrating our engagement."

"Congratulations! When did he propose?"

"Just hours ago. He proposed to me by the poolside with people watching. He really love."

"Well I'm happy for you. Have fun."

Tanya gave Emily a hug and Emily made her way to the honeymoon suite. Minutes later Mike made his way to the room and found out that nobody was there until he found a note and a keycard.

 _'Come with me in our honeymoon suite._

 _Love, Emily.'_

Mike took the keycard and went up to the honeymoon suite. He used his keycard and had entered the room. He looked around and saw candles and roses white and red even the bed was covered with red and white rose petals.

"How could we afford this?" Mike asked himself but somehow he heard Emily somewhere.

"This was given to us free by the manger of this hotel along with a free day tomorrow with free room service."

Mike turned around and saw Emily still in her still wet swimsuit but she found a time to plant a red rose on the left side of her hair and used lipstick to paint her lips red. She walked up towards Mike and wrapped her arms around him.

"You got it?"

"We're safe." Mike showed her the condom. "Now where we're we?"

"I believe we we're celebrating our engagement. This swimsuit has been begging for you to take it off me."

"Well that and your body will wait no more."

Mike kissed her fiercely and passionately Emily's arms went limp as she only focused on kissing him. Mike undid the strings from behind her neck for the strings were holding up her swimsuit the back was v shaped showing decent skin. But soon Emily naked and Mike took off his shirt and shows as he was still in his swimming trunks. Emily pressed her body to him until he took out the condom again. When he did, he turned her around with Emily placing her hands on the bed while she was still standing. Mike soon got naked as he had it on and began to enter her. Once he was in, Emily bit her lower lip in pleasure as she could feel him inside her.

"Oh, Mike...!"

Mike soon grabbed her hip and went at a steady pace, not too fast, not too slow. Emily was in bliss as she was now one with her fiancé or soon-to-be husband with the pleasure intensifying her moans were turning to screams and Mike went even harder, it wasn't until minutes later when Emily was coming to her first set of orgasms.

"Mike, I'm coming! Oh, Mike...!"

"Emily...!"

Emily started to have her orgasms and after a while she felt like she was spent while he was slipped out of her she lied down on her stomach on the bed yet her body twitched as she still felt like she wanted more.

"Emily?"

"More, Mike."

"More?"

"Yes, Please."

Mike flipped her on his back and reentered her, she locked her legs around him as he began to go even more deeper inside her.

"Harder Mike! Go even more deeper and harder!"

"Okay Emily!"

Mike was groaning as Emily matched his groaning with her moaning they began kissing hungrily. Emily clung onto him as if it was for dear life as she was now about to have more orgasms.

"Oh my... I'm coming again."

"I'm almost there myself!"

"Mike... Ohh!"

Emily started on her second set of orgasms and with her walls squeezing his shaft he was finally there.

"Emily I'm coming as well...!"

"Yes!"

Mike was able to have his orgasm. Neither of them thought about what would happen is Mike really filled her up with his seed but they knew that someday it will come and it will be more pleasurable and more exciting than right now. After having such an intense orgasm Mike collapsed on top of Emily and turned them around so Emily would be on top of Mike. After one long deep passionate kiss, when they looked at each other again, they had laughed for a while before speaking up.

"After that I feel like dancing again." Emily said.

"To tell you the truth... Me too. So..."

"Yes. It's back to our swimwear."

Mike and Emily had put back on each other's swimwear and went back to the party. And to their surprise the spot they had before was still vacant however it was on the other side where the DJ could see them clearly. They got there quickly Mike looked around and saw to his surprise, Rocky and Aisha. And whispered in Emily's ear.

"Em, Rocky and Aisha are here."

"I know, I meant to tell you that I met Tanya in our floor. She brought Adam with her. And Their friends, Jason, Kimberly, Katherine, and Tommy are here as well."

Mike looked around and saw Kimberly & Jason and Tommy & Katherine, but straight ahead they saw Adam and Tanya on their original spot. Tanya gave Emily a wink in which Emily returned the wink back. They kept dancing until it was almost time to go but before it was time the DJ was ready to play one final song.

"I want to that this hotel for hosting this incredible pool party and I want to thank everybody for attending, you guys are the best! I will leave you with a special request in celebration of the engagement of Mike and Emily." Mike and Emily was surprised as some of the pool people who saw them as well as the Veteran Rangers. Both Mike and Emily were a bit embarrassed. "So with that, like the sun: Let's rage!"

Mike and Emily noticed this song and most of the pool people cheered for this to replay again so they danced like there was no tomorrow, especially Tommy.

When the song was over everybody was leaving. A few stayed for an overnight swim until they closed the pool down. Before heading back to their dorm, Mike and Emily was graduated by their fellow Rangers on their engagement. Once they returned to their room they made love one more time before heading to sleep.

6 months later, Mike and Emily got married and Everybody: Kevin, Mia, Jayden, Lauren, Ji, Serena, and Antonio were there as they saw their two best friends marry each other Although Mia was a bit jealous that she wasn't the first Samurai Ranger to marry, she was excited for her best friend. Mike and Emily had their reception and went off on their honeymoon. Years later, still the Nighlok did not appear which means peace was still in the world.


End file.
